Otra noche mas
by DannyNeko
Summary: LEMON. One-shot spinoff de mi historia "¿me converti en un gazimon?". No entra en el cannon de la historia pero aun ocurre en ella.


Regresamos a casa después de haber ido a cenar, el vino que tomamos empezaba a hacer efecto, nos sentamos en el sillón a tomar más vino y hablar cosas sin sentido o importancia, nos reímos y nos dijimos algunos cumplidos, no sé si será por el alcohol, la adrenalina, el que este sea nuestro aniversario o la unión de los tres, pero cada vez la veo más hermosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio de esos que surgen por quedarse contemplando algo. Nos vimos a los ojos y nos acercamos lentamente, nos dimos un corto y suave beso, nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, nos dimos otro beso, más largo y apasionado, nos abrazamos y acariciamos, y lentamente nos fuimos recostando sobre el sofá.

Reaccione algo tarde debido al vino pero a tiempo aun, me levante y ella me miro un poco decepcionada, la levante cargada como cuando nos casamos y le susurre al oído "no querrás que arruinemos los muebles, ¿o sí?". Ella rio y me abrazo fuerte.

La lleve al dormitorio, la deje suavemente en la cama y con un beso me subo yo también, me situó sobre ella sin apoyar mi peso y me quedo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos azules hipnóticos que aun después de quince años no he salido del trance, ni quisiera hacerlo.

Le digo un cumplido y me levanto un poco, me arrodillo entre sus piernas y mis manos van a los lados de su cadera, van subiendo por sus costados como si de un escultor se tratase, recorriendo su perfecta figura y sin igual pelaje, la perfección en su máximo esplendor. Llego a su pecho y masajeo sus redondos y firmes senos bajo su sedoso mechón de pelo largo y blanco.

Le doy otro cumplido, me acerco y le doy un pequeño beso, regreso a sus pechos y los descubro, jugueteo un poco con sus pezones mientras acerco lentamente mi rostro y lo coloco suavemente entre sus senos. Oh maravilla, no hay mayor alegría que estar entre los hermosos y maternales senos de la hembra amada.

Ella me abraza el cuello y me acaricia detrás de la cabeza, me levanto un poco para empezar lentamente a lamer uno de sus pechos mientras me acerco a un pezón y lo masajeo con los labios, ella suelta un muy leve gemido, casi un suspiro, mi mano izquierda baja lentamente por su abdomen mientras que cambio de pezón, llego hasta tocar su entrepierna y la siento húmeda, separo mi mano un poco y la bajo hasta su pierna, la masajeo un poco sin soltar su pezón mientras que subo lentamente hasta su parte más íntima.

Cuidando que mis garras no la lastimen, acaricio los alrededores de sus pétalos mientras que me empiezo a posicionar, ella agarra suavemente mi desde hace tiempo ya erecto miembro y lo alinea con su feminidad, la miro a los ojos y ella mira los míos, no decimos nada pero hablamos con la mirada, pido el permiso y este me es concedido, entonces lentamente voy acercando mi hombría hasta su flor y entro suavemente, me quedo un momento quieto, le doy un beso algo largo y apasionado, ella me abraza con brazos y piernas y su cola se enrosca con la mía.

Empiezo a moverme lento y suave, dejando que todo cuanto halla por sentir se sienta, poco a poco y muy lento, empiezo a aumentar la fuerza y velocidad, cada vez se escuchan más gemidos de placer de ella, pequeños, suaves, hermosos, perfectos. Siento que me acerco cada vez más el final, sus gemidos se escuchan cada vez más fuertes ahora y el cómo su interior acaricia deliciosamente mi masculinidad me hacen acercarme aún más. Ella grita mi nombre y yo el de ella, y con un último embate siembro mi semilla en su fértil campo de la vida y sus jugos amorosos empapan el lugar. Nos separamos y damos por terminado nuestro libidinoso acto, me acuesto a su lado y volteamos la cabeza, nuestras miradas se encuentran y en medio de jadeos nos dijimos "te amo", la abrazo nuevamente y le acaricio una sus vulpinas orejas mientras que ella una de mis orejas de conejo, nos besamos y nos damos un abrazo algo cortos, nos separamos y ella se durmió con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

Ye me quede despierto un poco más, con las manos bajo la almohada y el cobertor totalmente aparte, mi querida esposa se había adueñado de él, estaba mirando el cielo, el alcohol empezando a pasar el efecto aunque aún faltaba un tanto más para la resaca, y me puse a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado, agradeciendo que su tío adoptivo Azulongmon hubiera cuidado a nuestros pequeños esta semana, recordando un poco el como la conocí y el cómo llegamos hasta aquí, y preguntándome aun que es lo que vio en este desaliñado Gazimon. Todo justo tantes de quedar dormido.

Y pensar que esta no es sino otra noche más, maravillosa como todas, con mi querida esposa Renamon.


End file.
